


Support

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [43]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, like really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Phichit is always going to be one of your biggest supporters.





	Support

Phichit cheered loudly once he saw that your volleyball team had made the match-winning point (so had the rest of the crowd that was supporting your team but he seemed to be fairly loud in his own right).

He had taken so many videos for his Snapchat and Instagram that one could say that he basically did a live stream of the whole thing. He remembered you telling him about the game but knowing that his practice schedule was pretty intense while he was in Detroit, he knew that you did have some doubts about him being able to make it to your game.

So he made sure to ask Celestino beforehand (which meant constantly begging him until the easygoing coach had finally allowed it), to get an extra day off of practice in order to see you play. 

He wished he could’ve captured the look on your face when you saw that he was there. Seeing the way your eyes lit up was definitely something he wanted to see again.

It seemed that whatever cheering he had done seemed to spur on the rest of the crowd, as their cheers nearly seemed to shake the gym.

“ _Good job ____!!_ ” He exclaimed after you two were basically left alone. Not before jumping on you, enveloping you in a tight embrace in his excitement.

“I didn’t think you’d remember, especially with how busy you’ve been, I didn’t want to bother you,” You murmured returning the hug.

He let go, hands still holding yours, however, “Of course I would! Even if I still had practice today I would’ve snuck off to come to watch.”

“Phichit!”

“What? I would’ve,” He said with an unapologetic shrug, a bright smile on his face, “We should go out for lunch!”

“Well I think I should go home, I am a bit sweaty,” A bit being an understatement, as the location of the game didn’t really have much ventilation, and pretty much everyone here was sweating, so it was fine. 

“Oh right.”

Phichit had continued to hold onto your hand (even going as far as pouting just a little when it seemed that you were going to let go), you both left to your own apartment, and since Phichit was basically already dressed, he just had to wait for you.

Still, you couldn't help the smile on your face, knowing that Phichit decided to come to see you today.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by smolgay-bean "Ahhh can you write a yoi scenario where Phichit goes to his s/o's volleyball game and like tackles her in a hug after her team won? (this week's episode of yoi also has got me shook and I need some cheering up plus MY BOY PHICHIT)"


End file.
